


Gone Fishin' - Artpost

by Huntress79, Mari_Knickerbocker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Found Families, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Fic, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Spy Shenanigans, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Clint Barton, War Veteran Gabe Jones, War Veteran Jim Morita, War Veteran Sam Wilson, War Veteran Steve Rogers, at least that's what's supposed to happen, here a reference there a reference everywhere a reference, the Overboard au that nobody asked for, you know what they say about making assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Knickerbocker/pseuds/Mari_Knickerbocker
Summary: Story summary: Still adjusting to civilian life and reeling from having his girlfriend declares that she’s done dealing with both him and the kids, out of the blue, on a random Tuesday night, a somewhat defeated Clint decides to take his old army buddies up on their offer to pack up the children and move clear across the country. Elk Cove, Oregon might not be Brooklyn, but it doesn’t take long for Clint and company to feel at home. Of course, it helps that the kids have Uncle Buck and Uncle Steve around to keep them occupied. While Clint tries to figure out what to do with himself and the heiress he suddenly finds himself in ‘charge’ of.For former spec ops soldiers, however, they weren’t prepared to find a spy in their midst...or were they?





	Gone Fishin' - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_Knickerbocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Knickerbocker/gifts).



And here's artpost No. 3 ;) The second story I claimed in this year's [Captain America Big Bang](https://cabigbang.tumblr.com/) is actually one that doesn't have our favorite Brooklyn Boy(s) in the focus, but my favorite het pairing in the MCU instead - Clint Barton & Natasha Romanoff. But don't fret, **["Gone Fishin'"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148279)** , written by [Mari_Knickerbocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Knickerbocker/pseuds/Mari_Knickerbocker), has Bucky, Steve, and a slew of other MCU characters on board (pun intended!) for everyone to enjoy.

As you all already know, I won't spoil the story for you. Instead, I want to thank my author for the wonderful collab we had going. I'm a bit sad to see this road end here, but who knows, maybe we'll meet again at another Big Bang! Thank you, Courtney, for being an immense joy to work with, for sharing not only your story, but also some RL with me, and last but not least becoming a friend! *tacklehugs*

And now - on the with the art show! *inserts drumroll*

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/85/8b/melHICig_o.jpg)

 

** Headers: **

Note: this is the small version of them; I'll link to the original sized ones below

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/31/d4/km0jQWR8_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d4/05/7ltWvOc4_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/83/Y4aGAvh9_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/65/9e/iSeIbAbs_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/39/IYGZ1SPT_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/01/t8wyRfLY_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/20/43/XgKDuybc_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8f/93/iHA8HBNl_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c4/e9/mxFCFkh7_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/33/1a/KScVP9d5_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/80/16/nFglvHTF_o.jpg)

 

[CH01](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/d4/JO9dz814_o.jpg) | [CH02](https://images2.imgbox.com/e0/0d/dLXIhg4a_o.jpg) | [CH03](https://images2.imgbox.com/14/10/P76Cz9cS_o.jpg) | [CH04](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/51/WVVI5CAY_o.jpg) | [CH05](https://images2.imgbox.com/d7/77/afKIcAfp_o.jpg) | [CH06](https://images2.imgbox.com/bf/e6/xQlA1Wiw_o.jpg) | [CH07](https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/c9/nBG0KAqD_o.jpg) | [CH08](https://images2.imgbox.com/e3/99/RCAT4xOX_o.jpg) | [CH09](https://images2.imgbox.com/2f/4d/Y4EIzxk9_o.jpg) | [CH10](https://images2.imgbox.com/42/46/cfRN2ZLF_o.jpg) | [CH11](https://images2.imgbox.com/21/3a/oQf79GBq_o.jpg)

 

** Icons: **

[](http://imgbox.com/5H9CXTxv) [](http://imgbox.com/vHXg8ZsW) [](http://imgbox.com/1bxQgkv8) [](http://imgbox.com/h3aaPUGk) [](http://imgbox.com/HGGNxcux) [](http://imgbox.com/4ManwDcf)

**  
Notes:  
**

**_Images:_ **

Google Image Search _(everything that's not mentioned below)_  
[pixabay](https://pixabay.com/) _(most of the yacht pictures)_  
[Fractured Simplicity](http://fractured-simplicity.net/daydreaming/gallery/index.php) _(Bobbi Morse pic on the cover)_  
[S-Johansson.org](http://s-johansson.org/) _(Natasha's pic, which is actually a public appearance of ScarJo)_  
[Chris-Evans.net](https://chris-evans.net/photos/) _(Steve's pic, which is from a photoshoot Chris once did)_  
Clint's and Bucky's pics come from my own stock _(and I have no idea from where I got them in the first place XD)_

**_Fonts:_ **

Title/Chapter Header: [Monsieur Pomme](https://www.dafont.com/monsieur-pomme.font)

Names: [Jack Lane](https://freedesignresources.net/jack-lane-display-free-typeface/)

Again, I hope you like what you see! And now, please head over to the story and leave my author some love, too!


End file.
